custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of the Toa Sondirox
Legend of the Toa Sondirox This story is created and written by BZPower and Wikia member Toaairmatau also known as Matau 8/23 on Bzpower. This was originally a stop-motion animation movie, but Toaairmatau decided to throw that idea away in his bottomless, almost filled garbage can full of ideas. He(I) got to chapter 4, then decided he wanted it to be a serial. It takes place a year after Mata Nui returns to this universe and banishes Teridax for all time. Recently (as in the last couple minutes), I have decided to Re-make the entire thing, with better MOCs, Better Stop-motion, and a beter story (while still sticking to the original like the difference between the 1967 and 2001 Planet of the Apes) Chapter 1: A Transformation and a Dream Tanma stood on the shore of Le-Metru, looking out at the silver sea. The Av-Matoran looked back at his life. Once he live in Karda Nui, the core of the universe. his people were threatened by the Avokah, lightning-like creatures, until six heroes arrived. Then a storm came, and he and his people moved toward the stalactites at the top of their cave-home. Then, 99,000 years later, The evil Makuta Teridax cast the Great spirit Mata Nui into a deep sleep. 1,001 years after that, those same heroes returned to challenge the evil Brotherhood of Makuta that had corrupted several Matoran of light. They won, all the corrupted villagers returned to the light, and lived in Metru nui after a storm had emerged, the effect of awkening the Great Spirit Mata Nui. But as it turned out, Teridax had slipped into Mata Nui's body, sending the Great Spirit into another universe. Several years later, Mata Nui Returned and banished Teridax forever, one year ago. Tanma felt static in the air. he looked around to see if Turaga Matau had cut another cable just for the Karzahni of it. Nothing. Dead silence. Suddenly, Tanma was engulfed in searing heat from the red star. It Burned Forever, yet only seconds. Suddenly, he grew taller, then the pain was over. He fell upon his big, fat, Protodermic @$$. "Tanma! Tanma! are you alri... who are you?" Solek, another Av-Matoran and his friend, Photok came running to see what had happened to their friend, "are you a Toa?" Tanma looked down at himself, and saw exactly what had happened, "By Mata Nui, I am!" Tanma stood up and said, "Wow. you two are really small." "Or could it just be that you're tall?" Asked Solek. "No. No. No. You're small. And I'm a Toa!" Tanma sent out his arm as he turned, stretching his other back, accidentally hitting Photok in the face and sending him to the ground, "Ooh. Sorry," Tanma quickly helped Photok to his feet. *** In an alternate reality, on the Tren Krom Penninsula, Toa Kristae was dreaming. Well, not exactly dreaming. She was having a nightmare. She saw an island. Heard evil laughter. She could see that she was fighting evil next to her former teammate, Ratoxu, who she believed to be dead. Nearby were four other toa she had never seen before. She heard a scream, saw light, and then there was a Toa of Sonics on the ground, dead. she felt sorrow, as if she had known him. but she hadn't. Suddenly, she was awake, finding herself next to her pet Muaka rahkshi hybrid, Kuma. "Kuma." She whispered, "Kuma!" she poked her pet, waking her up. she was looking the other way, "Kuma!" Kuma turned around, looking at Kristae with disgust, "do you want Kristae to pet you, little Ooky-wooky ash-bear?" The intelligent cat-like creature nodded, crawling over. kristae stroked her for a few secods, then stopped, thinking back to her dreams, "What does it mean?" The Rahi climbed onto the bed, using her natural pulse-bolt generators to knock her mistress off the bed, curling up into a ball. "KUMA!!!" Kristae screamed. To be Continued... Category:Stories